Sealed with Scratches on a pole
by DareTaBeDiffernt
Summary: Percy and Annabeth, are in the third grade. But don't particularly like each other. But when a playdate is set up for the two, will they be able to manage? Read to find out..(Duuhh.) Slightly OOC. AU. ONESHOT**


**Ok, I know, I know. You can put the torches, and pitchforks away. I removed the first story, then didn't post a new one for awhile. But, that other was just...no. Anyway, so basically here's my first story. It was actually planned, read over like a hundred times, and I love the title. Enjoy or watever.**

**DISCLAMIER: Urm...you get it.**

"Athena, hi this is Sally, Sally Jackson." she said into the phone.

"Sally, Hi."

"How are you?" Ms. Jackson questioned.

"Im fine, im fine. And you?"

"Same. Listen I was wondering, Percy and Annabeth are the same age, how about we set up a

little play date."

"That sounds perfect. How's tomorrow at 2 down by central park?" Athena asked.

"Sounds good. See you then."Sally said hanging up the phone.

"Perce!" Sally yelled towards the stairs at her son.

"Yeah mom?" he yelled back coming down the stairs.

"I have the greatest news. I just set up a play date for you, with Athena Chase's daughter, you know

Annabeth." Sally said like she was doing him a favor.

He groaned." You mean that really stuck up girl. No way am I going with that little nerd."

he said with a scowl on his face.

"Perseus Jackson, you will go to that play date tomorrow, and your going to dress _nice_." she said referring to his backwards cap and cargos, " And you are going to _be _nice."

He groaned again, and stomped back up stairs.

"And you won't have an attitude or no video games for a week." she said.

He quickly turned his stomping into skipping., and she smiled to herself. (**AN:/ I know boring, but it get's better I promise.)**

Next morning~xXx

Percy's alarm went off at 7, and he rolled over to stop it, but kept rolling until he hit the ground with a _thud_.

"Percy get up!" Sally said walking into his room, where she found him on the ground groaning.

"Im up! Im up!" he yelled taking his stance.

She laughed to herself as her son stumbled, then gaining his balance.

His groggy look told it all. He was still tired.

"Perce what time did you go to bed last night?" she asked.

"Umm... around 11,ish ." he replied with a shrug, walking towards the bathroom.

She sighed an exasperated sigh. She knew ever since his father left he had this temper, and attitude.

She knew what he was going through so she pushed it aside.

Percy turned on the shower, and returned to his room to grab some cloths, but to only be stopped by his mother.

"I already have you out some cloths. They're appropriate for this such occasion."she said slyly smiling.

He grunted and returned to the bathroom.

He hated when she picked out his cloths. Like for Sunday dinner's and stuff. He always wore some fancy, stuffy cloths, hanging around his fancy, rich family.

His bathroom itself could be a bedroom.

He reached the shower, and stripped down.

Once he got in, he shivered from the temperature, so he bumped it up a bit.

The steam rose and soothed his little stressed face. He wet his hair before covering it in shampoo.

He scrubbed, and rubbed small circles in his scalp, then rinsed.

He quickly applied conditioner, and axe before getting out.

He rapped a towel around his lower regions. And opened the door to call out his mom's name.

"Just a second!" she yelled back from his room.

She entered, and handed him a pair of khaki slack's, black dress shoes, a white button down and a white and khaki sweater vest.

He sighed, and quickly dressed himself. He applied his underwear, and tanktop. Then added the other clothing.

He grabbed a comb and tried settling his unruling hair. It sort of cooperated, it now looked like a neat pile of shaggy black curls.(**Picture of him on profile.)**

He brushed his teeth. Didn't want ole wise girl having to smell his funky sleep breath. Not that he cared. He just didn't want his game system taken.

He ran down the stair case, and came to a stop when he smelled pancakes, and hopefully bacon.

Sally smiled as she saw her son turn the corner.

She glanced at him again before saying, "Well you look handsome."

He looked down and arranged his shirt. "Thanks." he said.

He hopped on the stool at the bar, and waited for his plate of blue pancakes drizzled in syrup with a side of bacon.

Oh how he loved his mother's blue pancakes. He grimaced as he remembered the joke.

She sat it down infront of him, and he quickly dug in.

"Percy slow down sweetie." she said with a smile.

But that only seemed to make the food disappear faster.

He finished, and placed the utensil, and plate in the sink. But with the syrup all over his cheeks, and face, she didn't really think he used the fork at all.

She wet a napkin, and beckoned him over.

Once he reached, she tried vigorously wiping it off.

He struggled to move away.

"Perce let me get it, please."she pleaded.

Once he broke of her grip. He dashed upstairs.

She sighed again, and decided to remind him of their departure time.

"Perce well be leaving in a few. I have some errands to run. And I have-

"Okay!" he called back cutting her short.

She cleaned the counter, and decided to get ready herself.

xXx~

They pulled into a parking spot just outside the old oak entrance.

She looked in the back seat at her son playing on his gameboy. She guessed he was winning, from the victorious look he held.

She smiled. "Ready" she asked knowing his answer.

He sighed, and mumbled something like " as ready as i'll ever be."

"Im sorry what." she asked.

"Nothing." he mumbled.

He exited the red Lexus, and he immediately spotted Ms. Chase.

She waved them over.

Once they reached them, Sally said, " So sorry if we kept you waiting, I had to run a few errands."

"It's fine, Annabeth, and I decided to arrive a little early."she said smiling and greeting Percy.

He returned the greeting, and Athena called Annabeth over who was currently playing on the swing.

She quickly ran over to them, her princess curls flying behind her.

She came to a stop. "Hi Ms. Jackson."

"Hello Annabeth. How are you?"

"Im fine, you?" she replied brushing the loose curls that slipped out, from her face.

"Same here." Sally replied.

She then turned her look to Percy.

"Percy." she semi greeted.

"Annabeth." he replied.

She tussled with her pink dress, then decided to speak.

"Mom, im going back to the swings."she said looking up to her mom.

"Okay sweetie, but take Percy along with you."Athena replied smiling at Percy, who returned it.

"Fine." she grumbled.

And she speedily walked back to the swing set.

He chased after her, meanwhile their parents walked of to probably get Starbucks, from the vender.

When he caught up to her, he stopped her.

"Hey what's the rush?" he asked.

She simply rolled her eyes, and asked him to move out of her way.

"Not until you tell me why you hate me so much." he said standing his ground.

She sighed. "I don't hate you mop head."she said trying not to laugh at him looking up at his hair with a pout, but she did crack a smile.

He noticed and said, "See now were getting somewhere.", and nudged her side

She looked over at his goofy attempt to warm her up to him.

She again rolled her eyes.

He sighed. "Look I know you don't like me very much. So why don't we just _pretend_ that we do so that it makes it better for the both of us. Mom said if I don't _make nice_ she'll take away my game system, for a week." and he yelled the last part.

She sighed, and thought. A smile spread across her face. "Not a bad idea seaweed brain. This might actually be the start of a good frienemieship."

"Ya'know I kinda like seaweed brain a lot better than mop head." he said grinning.

For the next hour and a half they spent it playing tag, hide and go seek, swinging, ( basically him pushing her), and having fun.

They decided to take a rest, and both sat at the beginning of a slide facing the low sun.

"Ya know, your not as bad as the guys say you are." he said to her.

She looked kinda hurt so he added. "Not that I care what they say. There all just a bunch of jerks."

Her sad look quickly turned to a small smile.

"I think your kinda cool, for a nerd." he said jokingly.

She nudged his side with her elbow.

"Ouch wise girl that hurt." he said kiddingly grabbing his side.

She laughed this time.

"Your not that bad either, for a seaweed brain." she stated with a smile staring at the sinking sun.

This time he nudged her.

They both looked out into the distance.

He slowly moved to grab her hand, and she didn't protest, but she blushed madly.

They stayed that way until an idea popped into his head.

He quickly pulled her down the slide next to his, and she yelped.

"What the heck was that for?" she practically yelled.

He dragged her before she could protest to a pole(**o.o)** underneath the slides. He quickly looked around.

"What are you looking for?"

No answer.

"What. Are. You. Looking. For.?"

Still no reply.

"Perseus-

"Bingo." he said as he spotted what he was searching for.

He let go of her hand, and jogged to pick it up.

He returned to her with a rock inhand.

"A rock?"she asked with eyebrows raised.

He stalked up to the pole, and knelt.

He slowly started writing.

The rock colliding with the metal made a screeching noise.

"Umm.."he said stumbled. "How do you spell seaweed?"

She smiled, and took rock from him, but before she started to write she asked "Why?"

He smiled and said "Because I want to permanently write out nick names on here."

She smiled wider this time, and wrote wrote his _nickname_ onto the pole.

He smiled when she finished.

He took the rock from her and wrote her name.

"There." he said standing.

They both stared at it.

He tapped on his chin and thought.

"It needs something." he blurted.

He quickly added a heart around it all.

She was stunned, and looked over to him.

Her cheeks were quickly turning a reddish color.

He saw this and grinned.

"Anything you want to add, Annie?" he asked.

"Don't. Call me. Annie." she said facing him.

"Okay, okay sorry, geesh." he said throwing his hands up.

She smiled, but hid it.

"Percy?"

"Yea?" he responded.

"Are we- friends?" she asked searching his eyes for an answer.

He quickly smiled at this, and answered. "Of course we are. As a matter of fact-

He added _bff_ . "There it's official. From here on forth I,Perseus Jackson, take this girl Annabeth Chase, to be my best friend, forever." he said in his best British accent, while doing hand motions.

And Annabeth laughed all the while.

"_Ahem_." he said gesturing her to repeat it.

"Seriously." she asked, one brow raised.

"Yea seriously, I just happen to take my bff vows _very_ seriously." he said smiling in the end.

She huffed then finally said, "From here on forth I, Annabeth Chase, take this annoyingly, kelp head, that is in need of a serious haircut-

"Heey!"Percy said pouting.

"Percy Jackson to be my _best friend_, forever."she smiled when she finished, and he returned it.

They soon heard they're parents calling after them.

He stuck out his elbow, and she looped her arm with his, and she giggled.

As they were walking back he said, "Ms. Annabeth Chase, I see, the beginning of a beautiful friendship ." saying the last part with his hand making a swiping motion over the sky.

She laughed, and he did the same.

When they came to their parents they said their goodbyes.

Percy bowed jokingly, "Until next time Ms. Chase."

Annabeth curtseyed mocking him and his fake accent, "And you too Mr. Jackson."

That day Percy left a happy boy, he got to keep his game, and earned a best friend in the process.

**Ok so yeah, that's the story. Now...i've been thinking of posting a series of one-shots kinda like this one, but a lot better. Review, and tell me what you think? **

**Did you like it? I'm still kinda iffy about it. -Shrug.-**

**Check out my prof. And for those lazy peeps out there, (like me.) who DON'T want to look up on there screen to see my pin name, it's DareTaBeDiffernt. Yep.  
**

**Reveiw. **

**~D.T.B.D out.**


End file.
